


My Main Lizard Brain

by tptigger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Billy needs to get out of his garage once in awhile, Gen, Lizards, Nature Hikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Zack hasn't seen Billy outside of school or training in weeks; it's time to fix that.





	My Main Lizard Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Billy, my main brain, there you are." Zack strode into Billy's garage.

Billy blinked. "Did I miss training? The park clean up is next week right?"

"Right, and training is tomorrow," Zack said. "I can't just drop by?"

"You can, but it's uncharacteristic."

"I haven't seen you outside or school or battles or training in weeks, my man."

"It has been awhile," Billy agreed. "Nature hike? Preferably far away from the command center?"

Zack smiled. "Yeah. Maybe we can find one of those snake lizards."

" _Anniella grinnelli_? They're not snake lizards, they're legless lizards."

"That's why you're my main brain."


End file.
